Christmas DBZ stylee
by chico
Summary: Christmas DBZ styleee completly revised what truth awaits our chibi sayjinn prince
1. chappie 1 pillow fights and dreams

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALLZ! Breaks down Christmas DBZ style IN CHICO'S POV  
  
Look people I DON'T know why I write this stuff but I think its really sick! I mean it kissing yea but !!!!!  
  
  
  
The gang are round CC 10 years after the Buu incident so the ages are  
  
  
  
Trunks: 18  
  
Goten: 17  
  
Chico: 17  
  
Bra: 11  
  
Pan: 4  
  
Gohan & Videl: around 28  
  
Goten and Chico are twins ^_^  
  
Trunks and Chico obviously have a crush on each other just don't know it. This is in Chico's point of view  
  
"" Talking  
  
Talk through bond  
  
[]Other peoples actions  
  
"Ok guys come back in here videl and the chibis are going to sing for us," shouts bulma from the sitting room. "Were not chibis any more!" says trunks glaring at his mother "And why do we have to do this!" I say, "Well for one you are chibis you're the youngest group and pan and bra are Chibi anyway" and mum answers my question "You have to do this its fun!" "But I look stupid singing" I say "Well pan and bra look cute," says Kaasan looking at the chibis pan was sitting on my shoulders and bra was standing by her brother we were in a line from left to right: bra trunks goten me and pan , videl. All the girls were dressed as cool angels [white jeans, white fitted top and holographic halos courtesy of bulma with sparkly wings]and the boys as Santa well sort of [red top red trousers and a funny hat]. We stood at the font of the room and sang some stuff the chibis were really into it pan was swaying to the music so much she nearly tipped me over. Once it was over everyone clapped except vegeta but he was forced to by bra he can't resist her smile (^_^). "Dinners ready" shouted chichi from the kitchen, all of us demi-sayjinns ran to the kitchen leaving the rest of the humans and bra behind. The seating was:  
  
Goten Chico trunks bra pan Videl Chichi goku vegeta bulma gohan  
  
By the time my dad and vegeta had stopped stuffing them self everyone had left the table including the half say-jinn's and were in the TV room watching TV some Christmas movie I was sitting on the floor on those giant pillows playing pillow fight with pan trunks and goten acting well very childish. I get a pillow in the back of the head "oww who was that their gona get it!" I say playfully turning round and swinging the pillow I hit goten and trunks at the same time "STRIKE!" I announce "And the crowed goes wild!" I do the peace sign and then trunks goten and pans throw their pillow at me at the same time one ever side of my head and one on top I fell back from my kneeling position smothered in giant pillows[this is all in front of the TV and the sofas which people are sitting on and watching the fight] laying directly on my back with only my head popping out at one end then trunks shouts "dog pile!" and they all jump on top of me I was pined down "Hey that's no fair I cant get up!" everyone laughing then I smirk trunks and goten see this and say "No way you wouldn't.." But trunks doesn't finish his sentence I power up and the pillows fly off me so does trunks goten and pan ,pan lands on videls lap and trunks and goten skid along the floor I stand up and do the victory sign at trunks and goten sitting on the floor "See I rule" and I stick my tongue out at them then my tail comes to the front and points at then "You drool" I say and wink you could here a small 'hmnph' from vegeta then I sprint into the hall they follow with a determined look on their face. "Well she's gona get it now!" says bulma laughing "She can wrap them round her little finger a gift for women" says chichi then I come back into the room with trunks and goten following I run round the sofa but trunks and goten pick up a pillow again and back me into the corner of the room and completely bash me for like ages with the pillows then they stop and fall to the ground laughing and breathing heavily I push the pillows off me and slide down the wall laughing I throw the pillows at them and push them over and pounce on them then lay side ways on the pillows on top of them my head on trunks and legs on goten, pan comes over and sits on my stomach "Hey I'm not a pillow!" I say "No but you comfy" she says laying on me "Fine but suffer my wrath!" I say tickling her stomach she squirmed and giggles "Stop.it.no.chi" I sit up and lift her up at arms length "Come on lets put you to bed pan" said videl coming over and taking her out of my hands "Ohhhhhh but mum" she said putting on her puppy dog eyes videl sighed and looked at me with a look saying 'you say something' "Yea pan its 10.00 and if you go to sleep now." "We can get up and open our presents early" I say quietly so only say-jinn's could hear goten and trunks let out a laugh and vegeta and goku looked amused "Chico!" says gohan "Yea!" pan says "What?" I say to gohan trying to hold back a laugh [she said videl walked out the door]"You know what!" "I was joking gohan! Your such a party pooper" "Good night guys" pan called as she went up the stairs. "What did you say Chico?" asked bulma with a sly look on her face "nothing" I said. "What did you say young lady!" chichi looked serious "Nothing that you need to know its ok Kaasan" I say getting a little worried she gets out the frying-pan-of-death behind her back "Chico watch out it's the.the.the." dad couldn't finish but I knew what it was the killer frying pan "AHHHHHH" I say running out the room "Run chi!" goten says worried there was a sound of a ki blast must have been heard from the TV room as I fired a blast at the pan I went through the middle mum stopped running and inspected it "Sorry mum but that thing canes" "Hey come back here young lady!" she shouts as I run to the TV room and I went and sat on them again "What happened chi did she get you" goten asked "No she wont get anyone for a while until she gets another one" I say "What did you do to it then" "I blasted it" I say proudly "You had the nerve to do that she'll get a bigger one now and kill you" goten said nervously "So it canes so blast it that's what I do" "She's more say jinn than you sometimes Kakarot" vegeta said with smirk "how?" he said confused "Never mind" I laid back down and stretched and yawned, "that was fun!" I said "Yea but I'm whacked!" says trunks stretching he sat up and my head slid down to his legs I sat up and looked at goten "gotens asleep!" I said taking my feet off him and prodding him in the side he just turned over and muttered something about chicken "god is that all he talks about!" trunks said who had facefalterd I looked over at my dad who was asleep in a arm chair as well "He's more like my dad than I thought!" trunks looked from one to the other "What's with them it only 10.15" he shrugs his shoulders and turns to me "what you want to do now?" "I don't know" I say I put my head on his shoulder and lean on him he's blushing I thought he puts his head down so its at my level witch makes me lift my head up so I'm a inch from his face he puts his forehead on mine and smiles I smile back *I don't what to be this close but it sort of feels right* some of my hair falls onto my cheek he blows it away *What the F*** am I doing* thought trunks his tail wrapped round my waist mine did the same we were staring into each others eyes, the others had gone out the room most had gone before this to get a drink but bulma and chichi had left to give us some space.*I cant do any thing its just happening* I though it was really weird then he moved closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek I kissed him back it wasn't that bad he put his hands round my waist and I put my arms round his neck and we just stared into one another's eyes "I'm not that board any more" he said pulling away with a smirk on his face "I'm sorry I couldn't help it it just happened" I said looking in his eyes "Good thing you and I didn't stop it I wouldn't of noticed how beautiful you eyes were" I blushed and started playing with his hair sitting behind him and he leaned onto me and purred I put my arms round his neck "Little say-jinn warriors can be soft to" I said putting my face in his hair and stroking his hair he growled/purred lowly and shut his eyes enjoying his pampering leaning into me and nudging at my shoulder to get comfy and then laid his head down calmed by my strokes. "Trunks come on its late I'm going to bed see you in the morning ok" I say getting up from the floor and trunks sat up from his leaning place "Ohhhhhh but that was nice" he said with a sleepy smile "See you in the morning I'll give you a special present" I said and winked I walked out into the dark corridors of CC and eventually found my room I changed into my PJs trousers and T-shirt I just collapsed on the bed and went to sleep at 12.00 


	2. DONT THINK LIKE ROSHI!

Yo! I'm back wooooho! The next chappie The present!  
  
I was woke up by a knock on the door I looked at the side of my bed and it was 4.00 but I was fully awake I get up and rub the sleep out my eyes I opened the door and there was trunks in a tank top and sweat pants "can I have my present?" he said with a smirk on his face "Trunks you couldn't wait!" I said leaning against the door frame "What do you think it was going to be? Don't think like roshi!" I said looking at him "No way! I wasn't thinking of that!" he said jumping up and down to emphasize he words I started laughing "Don't worry trunks I know you wouldn't ,well I don't think so" I said raising an eyebrow "Good" he said coming up to me and wrapping his arms round me and swaying me and his tail doing the same he walked into my room picking me up and shutting the door behind him "So what's my present?" he said still holding me "This" I said and kissed him on the lips he held my head at the back so the kiss lasted and it did we let go and he said "That was the best I've ever got" he said looking at me "how I've got one for you" he said his tail was wrapped round my waist traveled up my back and tickled my neck and I giggled and put my head on the side to stop it tickling then he kissed my neck down to a hollow and bit it ,it bled but he stopped it after a while and I instinctively did the same to him it felt like we were one that was weird trunks thought yea what the hell! Trunks ?Yea Cool we can speak in our mindsit must be our bond what? what I just started our bond I didn't mean to do that sayjinns do that when they find our soul mateWe were meant to do thatYeaThat's the best prezzy ever! Thanks I love you Chico ditto Ditto!? Sorry I like winding you up I love you trunks Thanks trunks tail went up the back of my top Don't you dareI will thenit come back out but went round my waist under my shirt and tickled my stomach No stop trunks I thought giggling Why? he said playfully Because it tickles ,ass I'm not a ass Fine he lifts me up and puts me on the bed than he sits on the floor in front of me I stroked his hair and he made that low purr and leaned back his head on the bed like thatPURR I was laying on my front and playing with his hair on the side of the bed I put my face in his hair and nuzzle into it and put my hand loosely round his neck he put his hands round my wrists "lets go down stairs" "na" he says and tilts his head back and kisses the side of my neck . I roll to the top of my bed and get in the covers "See you later then I'm going to sleep" at that I turn onto my frontWhyCuz I'm tired I'm notTough don't stop me or you'll pay What if it's nice wake up callI might just let you offIs that a challenge..Yea?.. then he stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders and massages them and travels a little way down my arms then on to my back when he got to the lower part of my back at the base of my tail witch he smoothed and massaged round I purred a the calm and soothing of the feeling it was really nice then he picked me up round the waist and laid on the bed with me on his chest like a chair I gently slapped his chest it was like a brick wall "Gentle giant" I said then I picked up a pillow and laid it on his chest "What you doing?" he asked trying to lift his head up I curled on it and said "I'm making a trunks pillow so shhhh pillows don't talk." I shut my eyes he stroked my hair and made me purr a slowly drift off to sleep I was woke up by trunks "Chi come on its 7.00 I want prezzys" I am wide awake I turn round and do a Eskimo kiss "Yea!" I say and jump off the bed I go over and try to brush my wild hair and put it up trunks just gets up and shakes his head I walk over to the door "come on T" I walk down the corridor and into the main room pan gohan and videl were sitting watching TV "Morning" I say stretching and then rubbing my eyes "Busy all night chi?" videl said smirking then trunks came in the room stretching and yawning she raised a eyebrow I laughed nervously "No why" she smirked even more, gohan and pan raised an eyebrow in confusion I facefalter "My family is scarily naïve" I sigh I turn back to videl "Don't even go there" I smirk I walk over to trunks and leaned into him at the side he's about half a head taller so he puts his arm round me "Trunks has tamed the wild part of the family" gohan said smirking "Ahh cute" says videl "What is?" asked bulma walking in the room followed by bra and vegeta we didn't have time to let go and gohan said "Trunks has tamed the wild part of the son family" said gohan smirking and pointing at us I shot him a death glare we were still hugging "Crap" I whispered we both put on a big nervous smile and had a blush across our face "have you been a bad boy trunks" bulma said smirking we turned a deep red "No I didn't do any thing" he mumbled "Well at least we know his girl friend," bulma said "Very well. Chichi will be happy" she said clapping her hands "GOHAN!" I shout and run at him "You are going to DIE!" he gets up and runs out the room I stop at the door and shoot a following ki blast a "OWW" was heard from down the hall I smirk and 'humph' and go and sink on the couch "This is going to be a long day" I said to myself trunks sits at the end and puts his feet up and put on puppy dog eyes I crawled up and curled on his lap between his legs and leaned back I didn't give a damn what people think I yawned and closed my eyes "Tell me when we can open our presents" I said then mum and dad came in she spotted us on the couch and she looked at bulma who smirked and shouted "GRANDCHILDREN!" she shouted that woke me up I put my hands over my ears as did all the say-jinn's "I think they are on there way" said bulma jumping up and down with her me and trunks mouths hug on the floor "That's sick" I said "Unbelievably stupid" said trunks "We've been best friends all our life and suddenly because we like each other they think we've." "Ewww don't say it," said trunks I shudder "wouldn't want to" I said closing my mouth "You will though ,your meant to be together" said vegeta smirking and pointing at my shoulder I looked at it there was a dark mark on it and some blood on my t-shirt I put my hand on it "umm" I said quietly "Why?" asked trunks "That's a bond mark a thing say-jinns do when they find the perfect mate" vegeta smirked "That's you two the best for each other to mate" he said "Mate!" we shouted together "Yes mate" vegeta said casually "No way that's a animal!" I said, "Yea and you mean us!" trunks said pointing at us "Yes for kamies sake!" vegeta said "." we were speechless goku waved a hand in front of our faces "There out" he announced "You were a bit blunt vegeta I mean they've been friends all there life and now you tell them there gona." gohan said "Mate" vegeta said "Yea" pan was about to ask something but then chichi saved the question "Lets open presents now!" she spotted what pan was going to say videl mouthed 'Thank you' me and trunks snapped out of it and ran to the presents I got a new gi from Krillen and co ,a new GR from bulma and vegeta ,a load of cd's from gohan and videl ,a bikini from goten a cd player from mom and dad and a diamond necklace from trunks. I picked up all my stuff "Thanks guys you're the best" I run up to my room  
  
Goten and trunks go up to there's I went into trunks room and knocked on the door "Come in" he said he was laying on the bed looking at some presents "Hey chi come back for more?" he asked playfully "Actually I came to thank you for my present" I smile and walk over to his bed and sit on the end he grabbed me round the waist and pulled me onto the bed I turned round and put my hands round his waist and felt the lower end of his tail he froze for a minuet then relaxed I stroked it from the base and wrapped it round my finger he leaned into it and purred "like it?" I asked "A bit to much" he smirked and pined me down "like your present?" I asked he gestured to the gi "Looks easy to get off" "Saucy" I said "Why didn't you open your dads present?" he sat up "He said I should open it alone" he got up and started to look for it he went into the bath room I herd a load bash and running water I went into the bath room trunks was head first at a odd angle in the bath and the shower had turned on he groaned and go up his top was soaked I was laying on the floor laughing hysterically he took his top off the show the biggest amount of toned muscles ever! My eyes widened he caught a glimpse of my face and smirked "See something you like chi?" I shook my head and looked at his face and blushed he smirked and put a hand out to lift me up he pulled me near him I put my hands on his chest "I thought all your family were like this" he said laughing a bit "Yea but your not family" I said "But I've known you all my life" he said "Yea but not like this" I said he knew what I meant "I'm going to get some thing wait a min" I say walking back to my room I get changed into the bikini goten bought me it was a tie up at the front thing blue with a low cut bottom I put my trousers on over the top and walk back to trunks room you could see his eyes widen a lot when I came in "Some thing you want?" I asked slyly he was just staring *boys* I thought "uuuuha" he said slowly looking at my stomach I mean it was very toned yea even I had to say that but come on! I walked over to him and sat behind him stroking his tail it had grown back a couple of days back like mine he purred and leaned back rigid but relaxed "You cant enjoy something to much trunks" I purred in his ear "Yea I might get a bit to.. excited" he said "Honestly" I laugh he leans harder and growls making me lay back he turns around and comes above me "Never over excite a sayjinn" he says almost scarily "what if I want to?" he smirks "You might like it or you might not" he says then sits down on the side of the bed I spot something on the floor "Hey is that it?" I point at it he looks over to it a little box "Yea think so" he goes and gets it then comes back and sits on the bed and opens the box there is a letter in side trunks reads the first bit "looks like dad didn't want to talk about sayjinns so he's wrote it" he smirked "Wonder why he didn't want to talk" he read it 'this is about growing up as a sayjinn so just read it or else boy, in this is a moon projector seeing as your tail has grown back it means you have got closer to your perfect mate and I guess it is Kakarots daughter since her tail has grown back this helps sayjinns decide what to do with there mate no not do as in do but stuff' "that's why he didn't want to say it" trunks said "Yea can you just imagine Veg doing that speech sorry but I would die if laughter!" I said laughing "Get what you mean but what did it mean 'do'" "You can be so naive sometimes trunks" I say hitting him the back "Oh! He knows about us.he thinks! I'm gona die if he tells mum" "Yea me to my mum will go even nuttier but he did say not do do!" he turns around "Shall we test it?" he smirked "You got over that quick" I say he gets the thing out and opens it up a giant moon appears on the wall "Oh pretty!" I say sarcastically trunks smirks "You are" he says looking in my eyes I smirk "I'm not bad" I say I get into a crawling stance "But I'm a tiger and I only pounce when I'm provoked" looking at him slyly "well we'll see" he say crawling towards me I disappear and reappear behind him I touch the bottom of his tail and run my hand up his spine making him arch his back as my hand goes up he purred I slid up his back and whisper in his ear "Never over excite a sayjinn" and use IT to appear in front of him he sits on the top of my legs "Now you cant go any were" he smirks "That's ok" I say  
  
Please REVIEW!!!  
  
Trunks: Please! I need a job! *Breaks down crying*  
  
Chico:*pats him on the back and hugs him whispering* Its ok trunks if they don't you can ki blast them  
  
Chico: I personally don't know why I wrote something as sick as that so I'm not going to any more sorry!!! 


End file.
